Free
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Todd and Vixey are a couple in love, what happens when they are all alone at Vixey's family's cabin with a hot tub, read to find out!


Free

I do not own the Fox and the Hound. It belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, everyone under the age of 18 should turn back right now!

Todd was visiting his girlfriend Vixey; he had just started college while she was finishing up high school. The two of them had been dating for half a year now. Although Todd had fallen in love with Vixey long before then, they had in fact been friends since the start of high school. However, for a long time Todd had been afraid to take their relationship further. Because of the fact that Vixey's father was extremely overprotective of her. He did not like the idea of Todd being with his daughter, he treated Todd like he was some perverted playboy.

Todd was the exact opposite though; in fact he had never had a girlfriend before Vixey and talking about sex always made him feel uncomfortable. Sex to him was something that he didn't think he needed to have anytime soon. He was obsessed with his studies at college and at this point Vixey was afraid that they would both remain virgins forever if Todd didn't make a move on her. Then again Todd wouldn't even think of doing anything like that, Vixey's father had told Todd that if he ever banged his daughter. That he would castrate him and of course like any good young male fox or any male Todd valued his balls and had no desire to lose them.

Vixey's family was rich, so they owned their own cabin in the woods. Since Todd was an orphan Vixey had convinced her parents to let him spend the week off he had with them. Even though it was mid fall, Vixey's high school still hadn't opened up yet because of money problems and Todd's college had a week off. So Vixey had convinced her parents that they should all go on a vacation to their cabin together. When Todd had arrived at the cabin, he was supersized to find out only Vixey was there. She told him that her parents' car had broken down and that the two of them were getting it fixed and wouldn't be here for a few days.

That meant Todd and Vixey had the cabin all to themselves. Todd was a bit nervous, but he figured that nothing would happen between him and Vixey. Todd knew that if things got past first base, Vixey's dad would have his balls! Anyway when Todd and Vixey arrived at the cabin; they first unpacked all their stuff and then the two of them had dinner together. Vixey was wearing a sexy pink shirt that barely covered her chest and a pair of shorts that were really just cut blue jeans that barely covered her waist.

As for Todd he was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a red shirt with no sleeves. The two of them had dinner together and when they were done eating they sat down on the couch together and watched some TV. While they were watching TV Todd yawned and Vixey playfully rubbed him between his ears and said, "Are you sleepy Todd?"

Todd yawned a bit more and replied, "Yeah I guess I am."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Alright then, I'll go get you a blanket and a nice comfy pillow oh and Todd."

"Yes Vixey."

"I love you."

Before Todd could say I love you back to her, Vixey gave him a loving kiss which made his mind go blank on the spot. The kiss started out gently at first, but as it continued it became more passionate and as soon as Vixey started rubbing Todd's chest. He had a strong feeling where this was all leading. Todd continued kissing Vixey, but when her hands started to get a little too low he ended his kiss with her.

Todd saw a look of sadness in Vixey's eyes. He wanted to go further with her, but at the same time he did not want to risk the wrath of her father. Todd gently patted Vixey on the head and rubbed her between her ears. Vixey then got a blanket and the two of them fell asleep on the couch together, still fully dressed. When the two of them woke up in the morning, they decided to just not get changed into new clothes and wear the clothes they had worn the previous day.

Todd and Vixey had a lovely breakfast and then decided to go for a walk in the woods together. The two of them brought some bread crumbs and feed some ducks in a lake in the woods. Once they were done doing that they walked around a bit more until it was close to sun set. Vixey and Todd had spent almost the whole day in the woods, but still hadn't seen that much of it. By the time they got back to their cabin the sun was still high in the sky, but it was about to set. Vixey and Todd had a late lunch/early dinner. While they were eating Vixey said, "Oh Todd I almost forget, there's something outside on my porch that I really wanted to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

So Todd and Vixey want outside on the porch. Todd saw something big and squire shaped covered by a huge blue tarp. Vixey threw the tarp to the side to revel a huge hot tub. The hot tub was very expensive; it was big enough to fit at least ten people and was very wide. Todd had never seen a hot tub before; in fact he hadn't ever seen a normal bath tub before since he grew up in an orphanage and had to take showers every day with a hundred other male red foxes who always towel wiped him!

Vixey pressed some button on the side of the hot tub and soon the hot tub was filled with nice warm water. Vixey put her arms around Todd's neck and rubbed noses with him and said, "I finally got my father to buy us a hot tub. In fact it's a new model and I would love to take a dip in it with you."

"But I don't bring my bathing suit."

"I didn't either."

"Are you saying that you want us to go in nude?"

"That's right!"

Vixey quickly kissed the tip of Todd's nose and before he could say anything she turned around and started undressing and Todd found himself silenced as he watched her undress. Vixey took her shirt off reviling her nice smooth back and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. The sight of her bare back made Todd start to feeling a bit of a string in his groin. Vixey glanced backwards at Todd and smiled at him. She grabbed the top of her shorts and slowly pulled them down, Todd saw her butt crack. Vixey slowly slid her shorts off, and then completely reviled her nice orange plumb round rump, she then set her shorts aside and stood before Todd completely nude. Todd got a huge tent in his pants as he got a hard on. He quickly turned around and undressed until he was as naked as Vixey. Vixey though that Todd had a nice butt, but his back was a little skinny; before Todd could turn around. He felt something nice and soft pressed against his back.

Todd moaned in pleasure as Vixey pressed her breasts against his back. Her breasts were as soft as marshmallows and Todd could feel her nipples lightly touching him. Blood poured down into his penis making it fully erect as Todd closed his eyes in pleasure. Vixey gently rubbed her breasts against Todd's back and pressed them against his back until they were as flat as pancakes. Todd's member twitched as he turned around and he and Vixey saw all of each other.

Todd saw that Vixey was truly a lovely beautiful vixen. She had a nice flat belly, nice sized hips and two big lovely breasts which had nice sized dark pink nipples. Her vagina had orange pubic fur on it, but Todd could still see the slit separating her folds. The sight of Vixey's nude front side made Todd feel a pleasure start to build in his balls. As for Vixey she got quite an eyeful herself, Todd had a nice strong chest, orange pubic fur, to nice round balls and a orange member that was big, happy and hard.

Vixey felt her nipples harden as she gently put her hands on Todd's chest and shared a lovely nude kiss with him. As they were kissing Todd gently put hands on Vixey's rump and gave it a nice squeeze. Vixey gasped in shock and then moaned in pleasure as her boyfriend softly rubbed her nice rump. Vixey pressed her breasts against Todd's chest and Todd and Vixey deepened their kiss and they both moaned in pleasure when Todd's penis touched her. Vixey cupped Todd's balls as he embraced her and at that moment Todd realized that things were starting to get a little to intense. He continued kissing Vixey until they needed to break for air. When their kiss ended Vixey held Todd's hands with her hands and gently placed them on her nice soft breasts.

Todd felt a pleasure grew in his penis as he gave Vixey's breasts some nice lovely squeezes and felt her nipples brush against the palms of his hands. After giving her breasts a few more squeezes, Todd and Vixey kissed again. While they were kissing they felt the cold fall wind run through their orange fur. Both Todd and Vixey shivered a bit. Then Vixey held Todd's hand and said, "I guess we should go in the hot tub now."

"Okay."

Vixey and Todd go into the hot tub and they both sighed in bliss as they were sat down and warmed by it. The water in the hot tub was the perfect tempter and it was crystal clear so both Vixey and Todd could still see each other's lovely naked bodies. Todd sighed and stretched his arms as he said, "This hot tub is amazing Vixey."

Vixey stretched her arms as well as she replied, "I know Todd, I can't believe were naked outside together."

"I know it feels great!"

"Yeah I can't think of a moment in our whole lives were he have been this free."

After Vixey said this she opened her legs all the way and showed him her round pink vagina opening. Todd blushed bright red and Vixey smiled at him and gently rubbed his balls with her right foot and said, "Is this too much for you Todd?"

"No, no it's fine…I…I guess I've seen all of you haven't I."

"You've ain't seen nothing yet!"

Vixey spun around and before Todd knew it she was sitting in his lap rubbing her butt against his penis and balls. Todd found himself to aroused to speak as Vixey gently rubbed her bum along his nice hard member. Todd felt a growing pleasure in his penis and as the pleasure became greater Todd made his hands into fists. Vixey continued rubbing her bum against her boyfriend's penis until she felt his member stiffen. Vixey rubbed her bum against his penis one more time and then she smiled as she felt Todd's member twitch as he came on her bum.

Todd felt pure pleasure course through him as he had his release, it was simply breath taking as he came he felt so much pleasure that he closed his eyes until the final drop of cum had left his member and landed on Vixey's bum. The moment that Todd was done coming, Vixey spun around and wrapped her arms around her beloved Todd's neck as they shared another amazingly lovely kiss.

They kept on kissing until they needed to break for air, when that happened Vixey rubbed her breasts together while Todd licked her nipples like crazy! While licking Vixey's nipples, Todd grabbed her butt and groped it like his life depended on it. With every squeeze of her butt cheeks and every lick of her nipples Vixey felt the pleasurable heat building up in her vagina getting greater and greater. Vixey closed her eyes and put her hands on Todd's shoulders as her nipples became as hard as diamonds. Pre cum was now pouring out of her vagina and Vixey could already feel her vagina walls tightening. All it took was one more squeeze of her butt and five licks of her nipples to make her climax!

Vixey screamed in joy as her vagina walls slammed together and nice warm cum poured out of her pink hole and into the hot tub. The pleasure flowed through her entire body and like Todd she was so overwhelmed by it that she kept her eyes closed until it was cover. When it finally ended Vixey and Todd had a loving hug and the head of Todd's member brushed against her entrance. Todd could enter his girlfriend's love tunnel with one strong mighty thrust.

However, he still wasn't sure if it was right from him to enter her, Vixey playfully stretched his chest when their hug ended and kissed his nose. Then she sat down on the other side of the hot tub and started rubbing Todd's member with her left foot. Todd shivered in pleasure as his girlfriend gave him an amazing foot job! Vixey gently rubbed her left foot against Todd's penis and Todd shivered in pleasure as he felt his cum start to rise again.

Vixey smiled as she put both her feet around Todd's member and rubbed his penis between them. Todd felt the pleasure in his penis growing stronger and stronger, while Vixey rubbed the head of Todd's dick with her toe. Todd relaxed his hands and closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure taking him over again. As soon as the pleasure became too much Todd held back a scream of pure bliss and delight as he came and second time. His member twitched again as he shot his warm white cover all over his girlfriend's feet. Todd felt even more pleasure as he came again and when he was done cumming he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes.

Vixey then grabbed his right foot and positioned it against her vagina. Todd took the hint and started rubbing the heel of his foot against her vagina lips. Every time his heel would gently rub against her clitoris Vixey felt the pleasure between her legs get greater and greater. Pre cum poured down Vixey's legs as her vagina walls tightened and when Todd pressed his foot against her vagina Vixey lost it! Her vagina walls slammed together as more hot cum poured out of her hole and covered Todd's foot. The pleasure she felt was so great that for a brief moment her hands started shaking. The pleasure coursed through her body until it was over.

As soon as that happened Todd and Vixey shard another loving kiss. Todd put his hands on Vixey's breasts, while she cupped his balls. The two of them rubbed noses and then Vixey kissed Todd's forehead and said, "Todd."

"Yes Vixey."

"Take me please."

After Vixey said this she spun around and moved to the shallowest end of the hot tub. She pressed her breasts against the hot tub wall and lifted her rump into the air and opened her legs all the way. The sight of the backwards view of her vagina was so hot that Todd had to struggle not to cum again. Some pre cum left his member though and he felt the pleasure return to this penis. He needed to be inside of her right now! So Todd wrapped his right hand around his member and positioned it at Vixey's entrance. He slowly put the tip of his member in her and moved his member inside of her at a snail like pace. Her warm vagina wall hugged his penis and made Todd moan in pleasure. The inside of Vixey's vagina was so warm and tight that it felt like heaven to Todd, he couldn't wait to be all the way inside of her!

Todd was no longer afraid of Vixey's father's threats, he loved her and nothing would stop them from making love today! As Todd kept on burying his member in her warmth, he suddenly found it at her virgin seal. When Vixey felt Todd stop moving within her, she could just tell that he was afraid to break it. So she said, "I know your worried about hurting me Todd, but don't worry I know how to handle pain. I want you to thrust into me hard and fast, until I can't even speak anymore and I want you to cum inside of me! Give me everything you go okay?"

"Alright then."

After Todd said this he thrust into Vixey all the way and broke her hymen and ended their virginity. Vixey moaned in pleasure and pain as her virgin blood dripped out of her along with her new pre cum as Todd started thrusting into her. Todd was slow with his thrusts at first, but then he increased his thrusting and thrust into Vixey as though his life depended on it. Todd kept on thrusting into and he grabbed Vixey's hips and managed to thrust deeper inside of her. Her vagina walls were squeezing his penis and already some drops of pre cum had left Todd's penis and went into her womb.

Todd thrust into Vixey over 50 times so hard and so fast that there were many times where his balls banged against her bottom. Todd and Vixey were now so aroused that they couldn't even say each other's names anymore. The two of them continued making love until Vixey's vagina walls tightened around his member. Todd twitched his penis inside of her and then the two of them screamed in pleasure as they came at the same time! Their scream of pleasure was heard all throughout the woods, as they came Vixey's vagina walls hugged Todd's penis while he shot all of his white sticky semen into her womb. Their tails wagged wildly as they came and felt an ocean of pleasure and bliss was over them. When they were done cumming and the pleasure finally left them, Todd pulled his penis out of Vixey and her cum and his cum that had mixed together inside of her, poured out of her hole and into the hot tub.

Vixey and Todd then sat down together and kissed lovingly, when their kiss ended Todd said, "I love you Vixey."

Before Vixey could say anything they heard the sound of her parents' car pulling up and let's just leave what happens next to your imagination!

The End


End file.
